Talk:Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616)
Name Rank and Serial Number Wasn't he born Erik Lensherr??? It's pretty hard to believe that his parents named him Magnus and he coincidentally got Magnetic powers. Plus, Magnus sounds WAY more like a name he'd rename himself with. How many people have you met named Magnus?Peteparker 21:14, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm glad you brought that up since it has been bugging me as well. I always remember him being Erik Lehnsherr, after an easy "search" on Marvel.com, I see that they have him listed as "Erik Magnus Lehnsherr", I would assume that Magnus is his middle name in this case and he has assumed it. Like Robert Bruce Banner and we all know him as Bruce Banner. --M1shawhan 01:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Magnus Magnuson One of my favourite worldclass lifters. :) ::I used to love watching World's Strongest Man competitions. :) ::--Jamie 01:38, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, it should be noted that his name is *not* Erik Lensherr. That was an alias (as exposed in X-Men v2... i don't recall the issue offhand). So as far as we know his name is Magnus with no revealed last name. --Squirrelloid 16:50, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::HA! Gotcha there Marvel.com...sheesh, you'd think that even Marvel would get it right, especially with their checks and balance system...hmmm. ;) --M1shawhan 00:43, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :::So what are we saying? Marvel.com is right or wrong? Who can answer these questions for us?--Peteparker 14:26, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :: Marvel.com has been consistently saying that "Erik Magnus Lehnsherr" is a false name. Check out the Magneto biography. It says "real named -- unrevealed." The editors there (the same guys as the OHOTMU editors) don't allow any edits that try to say "Erik Lehnsherr" is Magneto's real name. And it is not his real name. The issue where we learn that it is a forged name, given him by Georg Odekirk, is X-MEN #72. The name "Magnus" is another story. It does sound like a name he chose for himself. It's not known if this is his real name, or a part of his real name, or not.--Myst 15:38, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :According to New Avengers #20, his name is Eric Magnus Lehnsherr. It was read from magneto's journal. --BOB10011001 17:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::In NA #20, he's not writing a journal. He isn't sure what he's writing, he even considers it might be a "suicide note." In any case, he says, the name the human's gave him is, "Erik Magnus Lehnsherr." And indeed, Odekirk the forger chose that name for him. We don't know where "Magnus" comes from. "Magneto" itself is a name that he used as a handle when he worked as a double agent for Mossad and some Western intelligence agency. It's also a name that humans gave him, so when he says that his mutant name is Magneto, he's not being entirely honest. What he's writing is a document of some kind that he wants his enemies to find. He has gone to great lengths to keep his real name and family origin a secret for 40-some years, he's not going to reveal it in this document! "Erik Magnus Lehnsherr" is his adopted name, the name the world knows him by. It is not his real name. It's like the name "Stalin" or "Lenin" or "Trotsky" or even the names that artists and actors take. (For example, Stan Lee.) But it's not Magneto's real name.--Myst 23:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Then by our Naming Conventions, the page's name should be 'Magneto (Eric Magnus Lehnsherr) (Earth-616)'. Any disagreements? :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 19:25, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I would think so, but where did the whole "Magnus" thing originate in the comics themselves? Does anyone know WHERE he said or was told that Erik Lehnsherr is not his name. Cause what I've noticed when it comes to naming/continuity and such...Marvel may OWN the ideas but not always be 100% on the recalling of this info on their website. --M1shawhan 23:34, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::::The comic where it was revealed that "Erik Lehnsherr" is a false name, is X-MEN #72. As for the current Marvel.com website, it's as accurate as it's ever been, since the people running it are the same people who write the Official Handbooks of the Marvel Universe. Moreover, fans can send in corrections, but the monitors don't allow instant corrections. Rather, they check out the suggestions first. Magnus was the name that Magneto used when he was introduced to Xavier in UNCANNY X-MEN #161 (published in the early 1980s). In the Legion Quest story from the mid-1990s (prelude to the AOA), several X-Men travel back in time to stop Legion, and they all arrive in Israel about 20 to 25 years ago, Marvel Time, during the months when Xavier and Magnus first met. During these events, Xavier addresses Magneto as "Erik," as well as Magnus. Hence, the supposition that Magneto used the name "Erik Magnus" while he lived in Israel. As for the title of this article, if according to "naming convention" the current alias of a character is indicated in parentheses, then go for it.Myst 21:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ADDENDUM: Magneto: Testament #1 came out today, and Magneto's real birthname is revealed: Max Eisenhardt. His father's name was Jakob Eisenhardt, his mother's name remains unrevealed, and his sister's name was Ruth Eisenhardt. He was apparently close to his paternal uncle, Erich Eisenhardt, as well, who also appears in Magneto: Teatment #1. Myst 20:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :FINALLY!!! This is a bittersweet testament though. Cool that we finally know his name, but ugh to having to change out all the pages. Sheesh. I'll have to pick up that copy as well! Thanks for the info. --M1shawhan 01:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've concurred this info. That storyline is going to be a good read also. I have marked the page for a move and we will see how many pages are going to be affected. ;) --M1shawhan 02:59, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::My Comic Book Guy says that the events that happen in this storyline aren't in Mainstream Continuity, because we've seen Magneto at that age living in a Gypsy camp. I'll have to ask him for the specific reference. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:00, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, there's a page in the back that says it's the "official" story of Magneto's history, and it's specifically taking out parts that have been told in order to make the bigger events flow more easily. "And sometimes, because the comics record is contradictory or conflicts with historical fact, we've had to choose one detail over another." To quite the page itself. It's like Wolverine: Origin. Certain things we "knew" to be fact didn't actually happen in order to make the story work better. ::::--GrnMarvl14 19:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, Nathan, your comic-book-guy is wrong. Marvel Knights books are in continuity, now, unless otherwise specified. Such Knights books like Angel Revelations, Ares, and Squadron Supreme are in continuity. As GrnMarv said, this is the official origin story for Magneto. Moreover, there never was any page showing Magneto in a gypsy camp. There were some faked pictures in UNLIMITED X-MEN #2, during Gabrielle Haller's speech, that showed Magneto at Auschwitz, and showed what was supposedly a Roma camp in the town of Auschwitz, but all this is false history, both in the real-world, and in the Marvel Universe. Magneto was never shown to be a gypsy, except by way of Gabrielle Haller's speech. It was revealed in X-Men #72, that Magneto took that gypsy identity to hide from the KGB and interpol, and search for Magda amongst her own people. He and the forger Georg Odekirk faked any photos. But there is no pictorial reference to Magneto being in any kind of gypsy camp. :::Go here for a discussion of Haller's speech: The Lies of Gabrielle Haller :::Go here for a look at the comic book history of Magneto being Jewish: http://cyberhellfireclub.myfreeforum.org/The_Magneto_is_Jewish_FAQ_about13.html :::Myst 15:58, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Good to hear that it's all official. I read the book and completely agree with the change. Too bad his real name is Max. That's not nearly as cool as Magnus. Is his full first name an extension of Max? Maximillian? Maximoff? Maxie? ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Joe Quesada commented on the Marvel Knights continuity issue, and MAGNETO TESTAMENT, today in his CUP OF JOE column. Scroll all the way down to the last question. Here is the link: http://blog.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendID=92159514&blogID=439965518 He confirms that the Marvel Knights banner today covers some books that are in continuity and some that are out. He also explains that MAGNETO TESTAMENT is definitely IN continuity, and how the series came to be put under the Marvel Knights banner. Myst 23:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Evil! Why do they say he's evil?! Think about it! All he wanted to do was save mutants. In ways he was a hero!--User:MutantKingMagneto I think he's more like an Anti-Villain but like you said he does all he does to save mutants, which would be a good thing. Even though, at times, he uses the most ruthless and cruel of methods to save them I guess, in essence, he is an Anti-Hero. Darklighter88 10:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Bio Edit I've edited the Magneto bio. I added detail: for exapmle, Magnus' time in the Auschwitz Sonderkommando, or what happened to Magnus in Vinnitsa when Anya was killed, and Magnus' time as a double agent for the CIA and Mossad hunting Nazi war criminals. Also, Magneto is Jewish. I know there are many people who don't like this, and repeatedly overlook the revelations of X-MEN #72, and all the other facts that show Magneto never was a gypsy, but was only pretending to be "Erik Lehnsherr the Sinte" in order to search for his beloved wife Magda after she fled from him. Please see these links for reference: Magneto FAQ Magneto Facts and Background Info Magneto Timeline (This timeline is detailed and referenced, but not complete after the events of Magneto Rex.) --Myst, March 4, 2006-- Excalibur Vol. 2 #14 reaffirms that he was Jewish. The House of M lean towards his true name being Magnus. His mental powers are attributed to the training he underwent with Xavier, his willfulness, and subtle uses of his magnetic powers. Kokushishin 21:12, 4 March 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Magneto and Mossad from Classic X-Men #19 ' I have reread the comic book Classic X-Men #19, and I found it very interesting. My contributions to other biographies of Magneto, as well as Alara Roger's overview of Magneto's history, seemed fuzzy on this topic, so I wanted to clarify Magneto's activities at this time. What I found is that the story, "I, Magneto," written by Claremont with art by Bolton did not actually mention WHICH intelligence agency Magneto was working for. The only fact we know is that Magneto was working for the Israeli government, and this is almost certainly as an agent of Mossad. Magneto names the person he phones from Nazi Hans Richter's demolished fortress, "control." The man who murders Isabelle is identified only as "control" and Magneto's "case manager." The only agency we can really identify as being involved is Mossad, because Magneto makes the clear statement that he is turning his captured Nazis over to Israel for trial, and Mossad was/is the agency that was responsible for making contacts with agents and retrieving Nazi war criminals. (Their most notable case being that of Adolf Eichmann.) So, ironically, after all these years of thinking the CIA was definitely involved in this story, it's actually only confirmed that Mossad is involved! Thus, we are left to conjecture as to who Magneto's control was ''or controls were. Another interesting thing is the way Magneto's "case manager" or "control" talks after Isabelle is murdered. He seems British. And indeed, if Magneto had been a citizen of Israel for a number of years, he could just as likely have turned to British intelligence -- MI5 which is military intelligence, or the SIS, or MI6 "The Firm" -- to provide him resources to help track escaped Nazi war criminals. In any case, I think Claremont left that deliberately unclear. Also, Magneto apparently was "hot-dogging" it (Control -- "... but no ... you had to 'hot dog' it ... go haring off on your own") with this Western intelligence agency's full knowledge. Magneto answers, "That never mattered before." So, Magneto was turning Nazis over to Israel, knowing that his Western spy-masters knew about it, presuming that they didn't mind. Did Magneto presume that they were the good guys who wanted to avoid political complications but that they really were on the same page as Magneto, turning a blind eye as he gave his captured Nazis to Israel? If that was Magneto's presumption, he was very wrong, as he finds out Magneto's control responds to Magneto's comment, "That never mattered before," with, "That was when you were sanctioning their Nazis. The other side's. Richter was one of ours. A very important asset. You made some waves with that caper, Magneto." Magneto answers: " 'Ours?' 'Theirs!' What the devil are you talking about?! They're Nazis! War criminals!" So, Magneto clearly was naive about the political realities. He believed that this intelligence agency he worked for was hunting Nazis for the same reasons he was, and was letting him turn these criminals over to Israel. He was very clearly (a) a double-agent for Mossad but this was not a secret to his control, and (b) Magneto knew they knew he was working for Israel, and didn't think they cared. Magneto and Telepathy I'm of the impression that the following is a gross overstatement of Magneto's abilities, and some of it was previously attributed to Magneto but later retconned (eg, Astral Projection). I'm going to make appropriate changes unless there are objections backed up with citations of issues. Such changes will move 'powers' to abilities or items as appropriate, and will note powers he was once attributed as having but no longer is. My comments are in italics. --Squirrelloid 01:14, 2 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) '''Telepathy: Magneto has the ability to read minds (stated as a "scan of surface thought") and he has been able to fight off telepathic intrusions and attacks from the likes of Psylocke, Jean Grey, and even Professor Xavier through sheer force of will. I'm not aware of any issue not written by Stan Lee in which Magneto scans surface thoughts. Given the last of those issues (written by Stan Lee) was UXM 19, he is arguably not considered to possess those powers in current continuity. He is strong-willed, but that is hardly a power. That is the result of training. Note that the X-Men and the New Mutants both received similar training from Professor X, pointed out (among other places) in various issues of New Mutants. Such training should appear later in abilities. Also note that Magneto is no match for Professor X when Xavier means business - see Fatal Attractions. In Magneto's case we also know that his helmet helps protect him from psionic assault. *''Astral Projection: Magneto can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. ''This is only used in UXM #6 as far as i know, and has almost certainly been retconned. The extent of powers claimed in the description certainly exceeds anything Magneto has ever been shown to do. Update: Magneto has no "psionic talents" according to UXM 150, much more recent than any known (to me) reference to him having them. Someone capable of doing so might update the page accordingly. --Squirrelloid 06:24, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Okay, I looked at it again, and it does say his "mutant brain" can use astral projection. I'll update it koku 00:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Actually these telepathic abilities were mentioned twice. Once during the Secret Wars while Xavier was trying to penetrate Galactus mind, Magneto was helping him, and then during the Onslaught saga, his clone was shown minor telepathic capabilites too.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Magneto and Lorna Dane Lorna Dane is NOT actually related to Magneto. The claim is made by a robot masquerading as Magneto, never by Magneto himself, and disproved (UXM 52 iirc) by the X-Men shortly after it is made. --Squirrelloid 22:25, 5 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :That was later retconned during the Chuck Austen run on "Uncanny X-Men" (she was also a member of the "House of M" royal family.) --CaptainCanada 09:42, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::Hey CaptainCanada! Welcome! ::As far as the Chuck Austen retcon goes, do you happen to have an issue #? ::Based on the 'official website', they indicate she is indeed his daughter... ::If anyone has the appropriate OHotMU book handy, that might be another way to verify. ::--Jamie 09:57, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :::In Uncanny X-Men #52, Bobby discovers proof that "Magneto"'s claim isn't true. The fact that its not even Magneto that makes the claim, but a robot of him controlled by Mesmero, makes it even more suspicious. You can't retcon her not being his daughter without retconning her also being claimed as his daughter in the first place - its all the same storyline! She also has an otherwise appropriate backstory (see, for instance, the blurb on the Polaris page, about her family getting killed in a plane accident). :::Having reviewed the official site, it sounds like the new "she's Magneto's daughter" schtick is probably subject to retcon whenever someone gets around to it. I mean, it happened "off-camera" from the website description of it, and its clearly destabilized her, meaning it could have been used as a weapon. I wouldn't be surprised it was a bald-faced lie by some enemy. I would prefer a more agnostic commitment on the matter for the website, since the truth is hardly self-evident. --Squirrelloid 10:34, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::::The pertinent issue number for the Polaris/Magneto reveal is Uncanny X-Men #431 (the subplot concerning it runs through the whole of the "Draco" story arc). Basically, post-"Eve of Destruction," when she stayed on Genosha with Magneto, she did a DNA test and it was positive. She left to go look at the evidence of the plane crash that killed her mother, the wreckage of the plane having been heavily magnetized (no further explanation has ever been provided as to exactly what happened, but given the anti-Magneto bent of the Morrison-era, the implication is Magneto killed her), and then went back to Genosha to confront Magneto, only to be greeted like royalty by all the residents (Polaris speculated that Magneto had found out about her investigation, and told others about it). Then the Sentinels arrived, Polaris went crazy after all the slaughter, and eventually was found by the X-Men. Marvel's been treating her as Magneto's daughter ever since, including, as I mentioned before, her being one of Magneto's royal children in "House of M," and saying as much on the official site. Likewise, saying that something "is shortly to be retconned" doesn't seem like a good rationale for including or excluding information, since anything is potentially subject to retcon, and the current status quo is that she is (the various characters that are currently dead don't have articles ignoring that based on the idea that their deaths are shortly to be reversed).--CaptainCanada 17:05, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :::::Sorry, I meant to imply could be retconned at any moment (or revealed to be misinformation), not would be. The plane being magnetized is hardly conclusive that Magneto is her father regardless - that just suggests that Magneto might have been involved in her death (And Magneto is not the only way things get magnetized). Further, the rest of the incidents are entirely based on perception (eg, Wanda's that Lorna is being treated as her sister, regardless of the reality - i mean, in the House of M universe, maybe Lorna is her half-sister, but Wanda alters the very fabric of reality with her power, so anyone could be cast as her sister, half-sister, or whatever), or possibly on someone's desire to influence her perception (Magneto having the guards treat her as royalty). None of that strikes me as conclusive, whereas the Iceman has an honest-to-god birth certificate in hand (or the moral equivalent) in Uncanny 52. I will confess I haven't followed the comic after Onslaught, but issue 52 is pretty conclusive on the matter. :::::As to the paternity test: i think the odds of a false positive are 1/100,000, which is actually pretty good all things considered. Not to mention possible tampering with the testing, including Magneto's potential direct involvement. Oh, and the known tampering that has occurred with Magneto's DNA (by Moira MacTaggert, while he was a child - that alone should make a paternity test useless in establishing Magneto as anyone's father). Additionally, I'm really confused as to Lorna being related to Magneto on other grounds - he's very obviously Jewish, and she... isn't. At all. Not even slightly. Magneto also never mentions her (Lorna's) mother, which given the 'screen time' his wife (Magda) and his girlfriend (Isabelle) received, strikes me as rather suspicious. --Squirrelloid 18:52, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::::::Well, you both make good points, but we all know how 'consistent' Marvel is with the universe. I say, the best way to decide this is to contact an editor at Marvel. I think Jeff Youngquist and/or Tom Brevoort could make the call. Anyone up for it? ::::::--Jamie 19:23, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :::::::e-mail sent to the ohotmu address listed in the marvel website FAQ. We'll see what kind of reply i get. (Note, the last edit was me adding CaptainCanada's issue citation to the origin, no reversion to an earlier state occurred. You can probably unlock the page). --Squirrelloid 21:36, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :::::::Regarding the birth certificate thing, Austen didn't go into it in any great detail (it's not a well-written story at all, although nothing with to Polaris even comes close to what happens to Nightcrawler in the same pages), but the idea is that Magneto had an affair with Lorna's mom while she was married to someone else (the guy whose name is on the birth certificate). It doesn't mesh with everything, to be sure, but, then, few retcons do.--CaptainCanada 23:47, 6 November 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) ::::::::No response ever received to my e-mail. If anyone has or knows where to find the e-mail for specific marvel editors to ask directly, I'd be happy to write such an e-mail, but i can't find their e-mails listed anywhere (and probably with good reason). :::::::::Sorry about that... Our email addresses can be found here. :::::::::--Jamie 03:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Not marveldatabase.com e-mails, marvel editor/whatever e-mails to try to get an official answer. --Squirrelloid 06:34, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Magneto's aliases It lists Erik the Red as an alias, but no such usage occurs in the history. (The only time Erik the Red comes up is when the Shi'ar agent of that name returns him to adulthood). I also recall no time during which Magneto used Erik the Red as an alias (though my knowledge runs through ~Onslaught). I think its being listed is likely an error. Can we remove it? (page is still locked...). He used the Erik the Red guise in Uncanny X-Men #350 IIRC.koku 11:23, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Mind updating the history to reflect that then? I mean, things in the summary should be verifiable by reading the history. --Squirrelloid 15:43, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Great questions! ::If you want to chat about him more, you can always try posting on the forums too! ::Cheers! ::--Jamie 04:46, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Magneto Took Wanda in HoM? I thought that was Quicksilver, and the writer made is seem as if it was Magneto. In fact for what Pietro did, Magneto almost killed him. -- MutantKingMagneto :Pietro did convince Wanda to warp the entire world into a version of Earth-58163, but it was in fact, Magneto, who came and got Wanda after she broke down and killed some Avengers. He took her back to Genosha via a "Pocket Wormhole", a la . :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Max Eisenshardt??? wheres the max einsenhardt come from? :If you click the little '1' next to the name on his infobox, you'll see that it's referenced as in . Marvel finally came out with his real name. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think you should be so quick to change all references t "Max Eisenhardt." It's a Marvel Knights publication, which, I don't think is mainstream, is it? He can be "Max Eisenhardt" in the Marvel Knights world, but that does not mean he is now "Max Eisenhardt" across the board. I think you have jumpd the gun.Jros83 06:18, 6 October 2008 (UTC) See the discussion in the first topic on this page...also here is the direct quote from the afterword on the comic...Bear with me, it may be long. ::' -- Afterword by Greg Pak from - 2008' So there you have it from the horse's mouth. I think that even though it is Marvel Knights it will be integrated into the mainstream universe. Now the interesting thing will be to see how Marvel decides to tackle this. Will they suddenly have someone call him Max and see how it is taken? Only time will tell... :::My impression was that Marvel Knights simply is a descriptor of a certain class of books which have a more gritty "noir" tone -- e.g. I'm pretty sure I've seen Punisher books, Daredevil books, Moon Knight books, and Elektra books which all have the "marvel knights" logo, much like the titles'' Morbius'', Ghost Rider, Darkhold: Pages From the Book of Sins, Spirits of Vengeance and Nightstalers used to all have Marvel Midnight Sons logo. -- Divisionbyzer0 03:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I do though agree we should not change all Magneto's pages in more than the 616 universe. I think that that would be going a little overboard...PLUS it would allow us to change it back (if needed) if Marvel decides to retract the story as affecting mainstream. --M1shawhan 23:38, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand why people doubt Marvel Knights books being in mainstream continuity. Most of the Handbooks have referenced Marvel Knights series for the appropriate characters as far back as the Marvel Knights Handbook (if not earlier). To the best of my knowledge, most (if not all) of them take place in mainstream continuity. Heck, Wolverine's series BECAME a Marvel Knights series for a time, and Daredevil's current series started out there. I'm sure there's SOME series that falls outside of this (maybe that Captain America: Chosen series...never read it, though), but none that I'm aware of. :--GrnMarvl14 23:48, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Joe Quesada clarified the continuity issue today in his CUP OF JOE column.http://blog.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendID=92159514&blogID=439965518. He explains that the Marvel Knights banner today contains some books that are in continuity, and some that are not. Quesada confirms that MAGNETO TESTAMENT is definitely in-continuity, the series is canon, and he also explains why it is, and how the series came to be placed under the Marvel Knights banner. ::As for changing all the Magneto pages to "Max Eisenhardt" I don't think that is necessary, nor is it accurate. The Ultimate Magneto, for example, has a different history, and his name is "Erik Lehnsherr" in that Universe, and we can presume it was a name given him by his parents, who were Canadian and worked for the Ultimate Weapon X project. The AOA Magneto continued to use his assumed name, "Erik Lehnsherr" as his real name in that timeline, much like an actor takes a stage name that becomes his real name in the public eye. In the AOA Universe, Magneto never confronted the forger Odekirk, and never disavowed the name, nor was the forgery ever discovered.Myst 23:59, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::If Joe Quesada said that it is continuity then how do you reason that it should not be changed? In comics accurate is somewhat in the eye of the beholder, since this is ALL RETCONNING. I'm sure in the 70s no one planned that his name would be Max. I think it should be noted that his name is Max Eisenhardt but that he always simply goes by Eric Lehsherr. Peteparkers comments below would apply to this as well -- in most realities he simply took up the name Eric (including AoA) for whatever the reason. -- Divisionbyzer0 15:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I thought it was explained somewhere that 616 is the base-line reality that the others stem from (or one of them). So the idea is that everything is the same as 616, unless otherwise notified. So I would think that in most realities, Mags was born Max Eisenhardt, and later changed his name to whatever he wanted. Even if World War II hadn't happened, but Mags' parents still got together, and had him, wouldn't they still end up naming him the same thing? Has there ever been a Magneto who was specifically born a mutant and didn't develop his powers in puberty? :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Still, I think unless that he's legally changed his name to Erik Lehnsherr, (which hasn't been said anywhere yet), his full, current, legal name is Max Eisenhardt. I know, no one likes Max (except people named Max), but that would have been the same for whatever name they chose. Feel free to annotate anything you'd like to about his name, or what he goes by, or what he's called most often, but unless we can prove that he's changed it legally, it's still Max. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Magnetos "Deaths" God, Magnetos died soooo many times. Can anyone help me think of them all? I was thinking to add them into his notes section to make it look better.. Off the top of my head I've got and . Cant seem to think of any others.. --Johnnybravo44 17:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Looking for a citation The notes section claims the following: :Magneto's Auschwitz tattoo was originally seen as # "214782" in Uncanny X-Men #161. However, the artist at the time did not realize how the numbering systems at Auschwitz worked and had given Magneto a number too high for him to have been among the first group of Jews to be tattooed there. The number was retconned in Excalibur (Vol. 3) #2 to # "24005". While the number has undoubtably been changed, the note implicates the artist chose a number poorly for the history they were trying to convey. The problem, of course, is that it assumes the history they were trying to convey is the same as the current version. Given UXM 161 is Claremont era, and Claremont is working to establish Magneto's backstory for the first time, it strikes me as more plausible that the original number was *intended* at the time of writing with all the implications it entailed, and that Excalibur changed the number because of changing ideas about Magneto's history. Regardless, unless a citation can be produced which lays out who chose the original number and why, the note should be amended to be purely descriptive and not speculate as to motives. --Squirrelloid 23:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Excalibur Vol 3 was written by Claremont as well. :--GrnMarvl14 00:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't that argue even stronger for changing ideas about the exact circumstances of his background, since Claremont was involved with both, rather than blaming the artist for making a mistake? Do we have any evidence that Cockrum's lack of knowledge that led to choosing that number, like the note alleges? --Squirrelloid 01:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't answer the question, but I found a source for this bit of trivia. I ASSUME it comes from there, and not the other way around. :::--GrnMarvl14 01:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Which is it? I'd like to know if Magneto is an omega-level mutant or not, or if we simply don't know because I'm sick of coming back to pages and seeing these statements removed. There was a time when the powers section of Magneto's page would state it and have him categorized as one in the bottom section but now it's gone. Which is it? And would it be too much to ask that this information doesn't edited? Darklighter88 10:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Magneto is the most powerful in all of marvel ________________________________________________________________________________ As stated in the wikia, Magneto can control all electromagnetism. Since this force necessarily controls the one of the fundamental forces of the physical world. And since this force is responsible for structuring the atom itself, he is the most powerful mutant of the world, since he can manipulate matter itself, collapse the electrons into the nucleus,ionize them and turn a solid into plasma (Which means you're dead either way) Oh and since he controls electricity, he can stop all electrical information, which means neither machine nor man can stop him. (Apart from perhaps the Phoenix, which holds the primordial form of the four fundamental forces) I don't suppose how telekinesis works though... He controls one of the fundamental forces of nature, he can destroy matter by either collapsing the atomic model or ionizing atoms (Turn solids into plasma)and control electrical signals, which necessarily means that you can't even think because he can stop your neural signals ENTIRELY (Or just stop any machine) I don't know if he is capable of forcing a neutron to undergo nuclear fusion as I am not sure what extent of electromagnetism he controls, but if that is the case he can also pretty much screw anything that contains a proton, electron or neutron (Which basically means everything that exists physically?) Who knows how much more he can do? The only weakness would be how much he actually controls, he not only controls the electromagnetic spectrum (As that would mean he can't bend metal and can only bend light), he controls ELECTROMAGNETISM. A character who can control the very basic laws of physics cannot be defeated in any way possible. Megalon6 (talk) 05:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC)megalon6 As much as I love Magneto, and as much as I think that in a well-written fight he should stomp 90% of the X-Men and Avengers without breaking a sweat, no, he is not the most powerful person. Basically, his most glaring weakness is that behind his nigh-impenetrable Force Field, he is still made of flesh and blood. If somebody has a potent enough ability to drain energy, then Mags is basically screwed, as shown for example in his battle with Thor. Another weakness is that he has no superhuman reflexes, so speedsters could kill him before he can dish out his defenses. And finally, overusing his abilities will cause his body to weaken. So, one of the most powerful being son Earth? Certainly. THE Most powerful? Nope AntiPatriot (talk) 08:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________ :Currently, he is even hardly the best magnetokinetic. Undoniel (talk) 17:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________ If there is a character who can drain energy, as in energy itself, he is instead the most powerful since he now controls all four fundamental forces, and he cannot be defeated in anyway since matter is only concentrated energy, which means he can manipulate matter in ANYWAY possible. This character, in other words, in overpowered. If he is not the best magneto kinetic then perhaps he is not the strongest, but so far the only forces that can overcome electromagnetism are gravity (Albeit they must be extremely strong gravitational forces), the strong nuclear force and a stronger electromagnetic force. I thnik Anti-Patriot is missing my point, any electromagnetic user can manipulate matter by utilizing the electromagnetic force to change the state of the matter or even change the atom in strange ways, and since every living/organic/inorganic/machine thing must be composed of matter in one way or another (The Universe itself it concentrated energy and energy, thus energy or matter, both of which are susceptible to electromagnetism), electromagnetism is supreme (Aside from the other three fundamental forces) in the world (More complicated when it goes to the quantum level, but the force still has a very strong presence there) It doesn't matter if you have all other fancy abilities when you are facing an enemy who can change the atom itself! That being said I don't know if Magneto is the strongest electromagnetic user, or if there are other users who can manipulate the four fundamental forces, if not he is definitely the most powerful of all. Megalon6 (talk) 23:21, December 14, 2014 (UTC)megalon6 :Like Undoniel said, Magneto is currently underpowered. He can't even use his powers for an extended period of time or he loses consciousness. :There are also other characters, like people with telekinetic powers whose ability is not restricted to manipulation of electromagnetic fields, and might as well be able to manipulate the structure of atoms. I'm also pretty sure extremely experienced magicians could do something as powerful, like Doctor Strange. Not to mention that there are other characters in the Marvel Universe capable of greatest feats with extreme ease. I'm not necessarily talking about Eternity, the One-Above-All, the Beyonder, or the Living Tribunal, but even an 8 years old kid. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:38, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Main Profile Picture No I don't switch it just because it's a .png, The Many-Angled One. Its due to the fact that pictures that I put up get taken down by admin(s) so they could put up one of their own. Good % of main profile pictures are from admins and not from regular editors. I have seen this before and it takes away what content us editors contribute. Like if I was to put up a decent picture of Iron Man or any of the bigger known characters I guarantee it would be taken down the same day and reverted back to the admins or moderators original pic. I have seen this before I have been on this wiki since 2012 I guess it might be time to throw in the towel. Gijimu (talk) 01:01, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :That's a erroneous assumption. An image is placed in the infobox and remains there if it's a good picture, and it doesn't depend on who uploaded that image. I had explained the reasons why I favor the image I happened to have uploaded over yours in the edit summary of the last edit reversion. However, The Many-Angled One had ninja'd my edit, so my edit wasn't saved. Having more space here, I'm going to explain why I favor the picture I uploaded: :For an artist like Greg Land, it's hard to find an image where the proportions of the bodies he draws aren't extremely wonky. In the image you had uploaded, the waist-shoulders ratio is pretty disproportionate. The shape of his arms is also quite odd. Here's a rough anatomy study to show more or less that Erik has a torso I can only see Chris Evans sporting. Magneto's face also lacks detail, he has no left nostril, and his nose is barely suggested by the color. :The image I added featured Magneto from a splash page, in a much more dynamic and menacing pose (in your image he's merely standing), and most of Land's common anatomy errors are hidden by the body's positioning, so they are not as striking as in the other picture. The background is also better. A contrast between the background and the main figure helps the latter stand out much more and make it easier to see, which doesn't really happen in the other image where the background is almost in the same color as Magneto's uniform. :I should also add that in this case, you are the person who's replacing another user's picture. The edit war began when you changed my image in favor of yours, not the other way round. You could argue that I had done the same when I originally changed one picture you had uploaded for mine, but in that case it's much more easier to see why I had changed the image, mainly because the previous one had Magneto's facial features completely shadowed and the only part of skin from his face that could be seen was the side of his nose (and the composion of the photo was ruined a bit with M there in the background and half of Archangel's wing, both which could deviate the focus of the image from Magneto to them) --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:36, April 24, 2016 (UTC)